


The Second Time Buffy Snaps at Kira

by jlu211



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Buffy gets fed up, Other, buffy fights kira, everyone is tired of kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlu211/pseuds/jlu211
Summary: The first time Buffy Driscoll snapped at Kira was when Kira was being a terrible sport, so Buffy kicked her off the girls basketball team. Tired of Kira being the reason TJ and Cyrus didn't do their "somersault" costume, Buffy decides to take action.(Based off of 3x13)





	The Second Time Buffy Snaps at Kira

It’s true, Buffy Driscoll didn’t like the new girl, Kira, but did anyone? Kira just always seemed to insert herself into places and situations where she wasn’t welcome. The only time she was welcome anywhere was when Buffy had begged her to join the girl’s basketball team, and after seeing how poor of a sport Kira was, Buffy did her first captainly duty and kicked her off the team. Ever since Buffy had done that, however, Kira appeared out to get Buffy. And that started with getting to the people closest to her. 

So, Kira went to TJ, but not to get to TJ, to get to Cyrus. The new girl knew that the two boys were close, and since Cyrus was Buffy’s best friend, and Kira and TJ both had basketball in common, surely she could make the connection, right? 

The first time Kira talked to TJ in the park, she didn’t even get out what she wanted to say before Cyrus interrupted them. Now, she can’t even remember what she went to talk to TJ about, but she certainly knew her purpose when she went back a second time to talk to him. Asking about costume day, TJ tells her that he already has plans with Cyrus, and is slightly surprised at the girl’s interest to want to do a costume with him, as he barely knows her. Kira critiques the costume since no one will get the inside joke besides TJ and Cyrus, so it doesn’t seem like there’s a real purpose behind it. Kira takes offense, or maybe she faked offense in all honesty, and replied hurt that TJ would rather do a costume with Cyrus over her. So when TJ’s face falls before she walks away, she knows her plan is set into action.

A few hours later when she gets a text from the boys’ captain, she can’t help but picture Cyrus’s crestfallen face the next day at school. She takes a plain white shirt from her closet and writes the word “Dribble” across it with a sharpie, and with that, she’s ready for costume day.

And Cyrus’s sad face was even better than she imagined when she showed him her and TJ’s double dribble costume. She had to remind TJ several times that day that Cyrus will get over it, and that costume day is so minor, but TJ keeps thinking in the back of his mind how he’ll make it up to Cyrus. Kira knows the reason both boys are hurt. She’s not oblivious unlike everyone else seems to be. She didn’t know TJ well enough to like him like that, but she did see that he and Cyrus obviously liked each other. Kira wasn’t homophobic, she just couldn’t stand to see anyone friends with Buffy happy. If she couldn’t get her rightful spot that she deserved on the team, she would make sure no one got what they wanted.

The Cyrus plan wasn’t her first one. But she had already gotten through Libby in order to affect Jonah and Andi, and that had gone well, but not exactly as planned as Andi genuinely seemed happy that Jonah and Amber were back together after Libby broke it off with him. And all that plan took was a few YouTube videos to learn some signs. Did she feel bad that she broke up a couple? Kind of, but it was middle school so they weren’t going to last anyway. The saddest part was Libby’s face when Kira had signed to her that she had seen Jonah and Amber in the park together. Kira had hoped that Jonah and Amber together would make Andi livid, but it didn’t seem to. But, it did get Andi distracted, which she figured was the next best thing.

 

Buffy had been on edge leading up to costume day and coming from it, as Marty and her were now friends again after not speaking for months. In fact, the last time they’d really seen each other was when Marty confessed his feelings, and their first time seeing each other again was him telling her he had a girlfriend. Buffy didn’t learn her name and didn’t care to, but minorly regretted the fact she shut Walker out of her life, even as a friend to bring back Marty in. And maybe she had called up Marty because she realized that she liked him, honestly she didn’t know. But she had decided that having him in her life as a friend was better than him not being in it at all. 

Cyrus had asked her what Andi would think if he ditched the costume and Buffy had told him her honest answer, that Andi would hate him for leaving. Cyrus explained to her about his costume with TJ, and Buffy offered Marty as a replacement for Mount Rushmore, so Cyrus could do the somersault costume. She could see how excited Cyrus was, and after the disaster that was Cyrus and Jonah, she was happy he found a boy who made him happy. TJ had done an awful lot for Cyrus, especially after the whole gun thing and to get his trust back. She had faith in TJ, until Cyrus walked over to their Mount Rushmore group glum, and explained about TJ and Kira’s costume. At first she blamed TJ. How could he have done this to Cyrus? But after awhile, she realizes it was Kira who was behind it. She lead him on, just as she had lead Buffy herself on in order to control the team. Luckily, Buffy saw right through it.

But, the damage was done. Cyrus was heartbroken. This was the second time a boy he liked had blown him off when they planned to be matching. First, Jonah with the jackets from the game, and now this.

It took Buffy a day or two to blow off the floaty feeling she had when she was near Marty, and by Sunday morning, she was up and ready to pound on the Kippen’s door and hear TJ’s story. So, at 10am, she stood on the front step of TJ’s house and rang the doorbell, feeling as though that’d leave the same effect. A minute later, TJ opens the door, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“I am here to hear you explain yourself! Why did you blow off Cyrus to be with Kira, of all people?” Buffy crosses her arms and TJ invites her in. They sit on the couch and he explains. “So she basically insinuated that it wasn’t okay for you to do a costume with Cy, which guilt tripped you into doing one with her?”

TJ nods. “Exactly. Made me feel like I was doing something wrong? I don’t know if that’s the right word for it-”

“I get it. Don’t worry. I’m not mad, but good luck explaining this to Cyrus.” Buffy pats him on the shoulder.

“I’m really gonna need all the luck I can get, huh?”

“Yep.” She pops the p. “But now, we have evil to defeat.”

TJ chuckles. “You make it sound like she’s a Disney villain when you say it like that.”  
“She practically is.”

 

It’s that Wednesday when Buffy snaps again. They’re eating lunch, the GHC and Jonah at their table, with even TJ sitting with them. He alternated between the basketball table and their’s. He was next to Cyrus, with Andi next to them, as Jonah and herself were across from them. They were just discussing random stuff when a voice interrupts them. The only voice that makes Buffy shudder like nails on a chalkboard-- Kira.

“Why aren’t you sitting with us, Teej? The guys said they had something to discuss.” 

TJ turns his head to look at her. “Whatever it is, it can wait until practice. Pretty sure they have to include the captain in on whatever they’re planning.”

“But don’t you want to sit with your friends?” Kira cocks her head to the side. Buffy thinks that she looks like a dog when she does this, but keeps her mouth shut.

“These are my friends. I have friends outside the team you know.” TJ points out.

“Don’t you not even have a team?” Andi interjects, smiling sweetly. 

“Or friends?” Buffy adds. “You kinda just seem to hop around with whoever can put up with you that day.”

Kira puts her hands on the edge of their table and leans in, looking mad. “Well, TJ, you’re my friend right? I mean you did do the costume with me.”

“Listen, that was a mistake. You basically guilt tripped me into doing a costume with you.” He defends.

“I didn’t guilt trip you. I saved you.” She clarifies.

TJ raises an eyebrow. “Saved me from what?”

“Being in a costume with Cyrus, and a stupid inside joke one that no one will get, at that. Might as well be a social casualty.” 

Cyrus stands up from the table, feeling unwelcome. He walks away, not even getting 3 steps before TJ calls out after him.

“Don’t you have anything better to do than get into people’s business?” He asks Kira angrily before running after Cyrus.

“Not really.” Kira laughs, waving him off.

Buffy stands up so they’re eye level. “Look Kira, I get you don’t like me. I kicked you off the team, and you can’t join the boys because the girls exist. But, you don’t get to come after my friends. Solve your own issues instead of involving a whole bunch of other people. Cyrus and TJ were fine before you came along, then they had to patch things up because of costume day. When will you just learn to leave people alone that clearly don’t want to be associated with you?”

“Until I get a spot on that team, I’ll do whatever it takes to make your life a living hell, Buffy Driscoll.”

“Looking forward to it, considering I have the ultimate power on my team. You’re not a team player, maybe you should try golf or something, so you’re on your own like you deserve to be.” 

Buffy pats her on the shoulder, and it’s mere seconds before Kira shoves her off. It’s another second before Buffy has Kira down on the ground, holding her chest down with her left Jordan. “They’ll be more where that came from if you mess with us again.”

Kira coughs, the wind knocked out of her. “Noted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Watched the new episode and wanted to personally take Kira down, so instead I decided to write Buffy doing it! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> my twitter is @dianasilvcrs if you wanna follow me :)


End file.
